One type of container used for storing products is a flexible container or pouch. A flexible container or pouch has limitations, particularly when used to store products that require ventilation. For example, peroxide-based cleaners are best stored and used from a container or pouch that includes a ventilation system. Some containers and pouches include a fitment for delivery and dispensing product to and from the container or pouch. The fitment includes a passageway or passage that can be selectively opened or closed, or can be fluidly controlled to open and close, to allow a gas or gases to be emitted from the pouch, reducing the pressure therein. An insert can be inserted into the fitment to aid in controlling whether the gas is allowed to escape.
One concept has been to use a vented membrane on a separate fitment with vented closure. However, the membrane has been known to wet out when the product in the container sloshed around in the container and came in contact with the vented membrane material. This fitment concept utilizes a check ball inside an angled channel and a vented closure. It is because of this that keeping the membrane dry is particularly difficult in a flexible package.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved method and means for venting a pouch, such as a flexible pouch, that contains a product that emits a gas during transport, storage, and/or use of the product. There is also a need in the art for a new venting fitment that will not wet out the venting membrane in the assembly.